The present invention relates to a removable sealing cap for a water smoking pipe and more particularly to an improved smoking pipe which is readily adaptable to being cleaned.
Smoking pipes or bongs have been generally used for filtering smoke from the smoking tobacco by transmitting the smoke from the bowl where the tobacco is burned through a first pipe into a container of water which performs a filtering function. The smoke is then transmitted by suction applied by the user through the tube of the bong to the user's mouth.
Such prior art devices generally include one or more flexible hoses which have a tendency to become clogged up as a result of smoke which passes through them. The devices are typically large, bulky and difficult to maintain and clean. Often they must be discarded after extensive use. In addition to being unsanitary and complicated in their construction such devices are extremely inefficient when a user attempts to use them for smoking rare and expensive tobaccos.
More recently, smoking pipes have been developed which seek to provide simplicity in construction. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,872 and 3,863,646 to Kahler. Such devices however are not readily adaptable for disassembly to enable them to be cleaned easily. Nor do they provide a sufficiently tight seal.